


Just to Get Away

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 15Kisses [10]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “That’s not what I mean, Eds,” Richie said, leaning against the desk. “Let’s just get out of Derry.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 15Kisses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Just to Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Inspiring Tables](https://inspiring-tables.dreamwidth.org/profile) 15 Kisses table prompt: whimsy.

“We should get out of here.”

Eddie looked up from the college form he had been trying to fill out. He had been so focused on it, he hadn’t noticed that Richie had slipped through his window. He sat up straight and stretched, feeling his back crack as he did. He had been hunched over his desk for too long. 

“I’m almost done with this, just give me a minute and we can go get something to eat,” Eddie said, picking his pencil back up. “I need to get up and walk anyways.”

“That’s not what I mean, Eds,” Richie said, leaning against the desk. “Let’s just get out of Derry.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Eddie said, tapping his pencil on the form. 

Richie shook his head. “Tonight. Let’s just get the fuck out of here for the weekend.”

Eddie stared up at Richie, surprised. “Where do you want to go?”

Richie shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t care. I just-I feel so stressed and I just need to get out of here for a bit.” He looked down at Eddie with a soft expression. “And I want you to come with me.”

Eddie felt his heart flutter and he quickly looked back down at his form, biting his lips. “What about the others?”

Richie’s fingers tapped nervously against the desk and was silent. When Eddie looked back up at him, he saw Richie was looking away from him. Eddie gently nudged his arm and Richie sighed. “I just want to spend some time with my best friend, that’s all.”

Eddie felt himself begin to smile softly. “Won’t the other get a little jealous if we run away together?”

Richie looked back at him. “You want to ask them?”

Eddie found himself shaking his head and Richie let out a breath. Eddie glanced down at his form before pushing his chair back and standing up, glancing at the clock. “My mom will be home in an hour. Help me pack a bag before she gets back or else I’m not leaving.”

Richie fist pumped the air. “Great! Let’s get going, Eddie Spaghetti!”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Eddie sighed, though he kept a smile on his face as he grabbed his book bag and emptied it’s contents on his bed. He grabbed a few changes of clothes and grabbed the money shoved in his underwear drawer that he had been saving up for something special. “You have any idea where you want to go?”

“Nope,” Richie answered.

Eddie shook his head and grabbed a piece of paper to write his mom a note, telling her he was leaving for the weekend. He knew if she were home, she would grill him and find a way to keep him home, so he hurried to grab some more things, his hand stopping on his pill case. He stared at it for a long moment before leaving it on the counter and grabbing Richie’s hand, pulling him out of the house and towards Richie’s truck. 

As he threw his bag behind their seats, he saw Richie’s. The bag wasn’t even zipped and clothes were spilling out. “So what brought on this impromptu road trip?”

Richie glanced at Eddie, then back at the road, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel. “I’m just stressed. There’s too many things I need to do and so much expected of me and I just needed to get away. I can only deal with so much.”

Eddie reached over and placed a hand on Richie’s knee. “Then the only thing we should worry about this weekend is having some fun.”

Richie smiled at Eddie. “That’s the plan, Eds.” He took one hand off the wheel and threaded their fingers together before bringing their joined hands up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to Eddie's.


End file.
